In some applications it is necessary to support a component so that it can rotate but simultaneously can also move in the axial direction.
One example here is the support of control elements in the interior of motor vehicles, e.g., in the form of control knobs such as push-pull actuators. There, plastic sliding bushings are typically used in order to hold the bearing axis of the control knob so that it can rotate and move axially. One such plastic sliding bearing exhibits increased wear over its service life, which leads to oscillations of the friction moment and thus to oscillations of the torque or the pressure force to be applied to the control element. Another disadvantage of the plastic sliding bushings is that they can be adjusted without play in the radial and axial directions only with difficulty.